Far Away
by Lor'sEvilRumour
Summary: ron and hermione's last few minutes..


_ok this is a quick fic that was inspired by "Far Away" by Nickelback_

_review plz_

_-Lor_

_Disclamer: i dont own HP or Nickleback songs_

**FAR AWAY**

**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
**

"Ron?"

Ron's eyes fluttered open and it took awhile for his brain to understand what had happened. Ron sat up and felt pain shoot through his arm. He glanced down at his arm and saw it was bruised and the cuts were covered with dried blood.

"Hermione?" Ron called out frantically. He got up as fast as he could without further injuring himself and began to search for Hermione.

"HERMIONE?" Ron called out, tears welling up in his blue eyes.

"Ron," Ron spun around towards the direction of the whisper.

**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**

Then he saw it, a pile of rubble. Ron rushed over and ignoring the pain in his arm he began to shift the rubble. Soon Hermione's body was uncovered and Ron gently lifted her up and placed her on a desk that was still standing.

"Hermione, talk to me," he begged as her eyes opened weakly.

"You found me," she whispered, through her heavy breathing. Ron nodded and smiled weakly, then his expression change to one of sadness. Hermione's eyebrow creased and she opened her mouth to speak.

Then there was a sudden sound of footsteps. Ron's head turned to look at the door.

"Ron go!" Hermione begged. Ron picked her up; her body was as limp as a rag doll.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"We're getting out of here," he said and made his way out of the ruined Great Hall. As quickly as possible Ron made his way to the Gryffindor common room and enter through the broken portrait hole.

Breathing heavily he placed Hermione on the couch and knelt beside her and he began to cry.

"What's wrong?" she panted, Ron shook his head as tears fell to the floor.

"I love you, I don't want you to die," he cried.

"Ron, its ok…" Hermione stopped and her eyes closed. Ron held her hand.

"It can't end like this; I can't let you go," Ron grabbed her other hand and held it close to his heart.

"Ron, don't worry. I love you," she drew a sharp breath, "Ron, you're hurt," she choked out. Ron looked at his arm.

"No it's fine; you're the one that's hurt! We need to get you help," Ron exclaimed and went to get up.

Hermione held his hand as tight as her weakened state would let her.

"Ron, it's too late!" Hermione said hurriedly. Ron moved her hair out of her face. Only then did he notice the seriousness of her wounds.

**On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**

Her left arm was hanging limp by her body, her face and body were covered cuts and bruises and from her hair line there was a lot of blood. Ron couldn't stand seeing her in the state.

**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**

"I'm never leaving you again, not now not ever!" he promised, he kissed her forehead. "I love you so much," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," Hermione said weakly back, the corners of her lips curling into a smile. Ron smiled back and Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

Hermione gave a weak laugh, "I promised myself I wouldn't cry," she told him. He grinned back as his tears fell freely.

"It's ok to cry," he assured her. She smiled but as she did her eyes welled up even more with tears. With a blink all her tears fell down her face.

"Are you scared?" Ron asked wiping away some tears. Hermione shook her head.

"Only of losing you," Hermione breath caught in her throat and she gave a huge shudder and her breathing got slower.

"Hermione! Don't go," Ron begged.

"Don't… forget… that I… love… you. I'll – never- be- far away…" and as the last words left Hermione's lips her eyes closed, her breathing stopped completely and her hands slide through his, and dropped to her side.

**So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away(So far away)  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know  
**

Ron's heart plummeted to the floor. He tenderly kissed her forehead and brushed some dirt off her face. As he did the unshed tears for Hermione flowed out. Hermione was gone; Ron couldn't understand why Hermione had said she'd never be far away. To him she was the furthest away she could possibly be.

But having her say she'd never be far away, made Ron feel that little bit safer. Even though she wasn't physically next to him…

**  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go**

Having her spirit with him was close enough…

**THE END! ok thanks for reading! review plz**

**-mwa LOR**


End file.
